


True Heartache

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Azzy ain't home, Daddy Issues, Death!, Divorce, Guys you will cry, I'M NOT OKEY!, Mature for kris's language and actions, Poor Kris, Post-Canon, Sad, Self-Harm, The feels!, beep beep hang, but for rizzles it's angsty, kris listens to MCR, short and sorrowful, talk about suicide, that was a ness joke btw, trigger warning, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: The Dreemurr family is going through a major divorce, and Kris can't help but feel that it's all his fault. Maybe if he was able to speak, he could've prevented all of this from happening. And to make things worse, Asgore had gotten a call from University saying that Asriel was in a major car wreck, and only has a few hours to live...PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KRIS WILL DIE!!!!





	True Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had woken up from an awful Nightmare and was inspired to write this because it's actually inspired by my real-life story and the Nightmare I had. Also, If you're going through a hard time like Me and Kris, just know that I hope the best for you and keep your head up champ!
> 
> Normally I would crack a joke or a meme, but this time I'm being a little serious guys. I hope you like this one even though it's really sad and kinda real.
> 
> Please leave a Kudo and a comment.
> 
> If you have any questions or request's please tell me I love it when you guys talk to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

"Kris! Kris honey, You're Father is here to pick you up for the week. Don't forget to bring your school backpack dear!" Kris wasn't ready to see his father. He wanted some more time with his mom, but ever since the divorce They have been switching off weeks. One week Asgore has the kids, the next it was Toriel's turn to take care of the boys. He wished he could turn back time to when they were still together. To make things worse, Asriel wasn't home with him. He had gone on to college for a second time, and only to escape the "issue" at home. He hated it when mom and dad got into fights. He would start punching walls and cry. sometimes he even cried all night long. Kris tried his best to comfort him and be there by his side, but after Azzy found out that he was cutting, he got mad and pushed Kris away. Kris took a deep breath and forced a smile to hide what was really going on.

"There's my boy!" Asgore said. Toriel shot him a dirty look and said "OUR boy..." Asgore was put on hush mode and walked away from the doorstep. The two loaded in the truck and Asgore said to Kris "Are you excited to spend some time with your old man?" Kris put up his hands and signed out 'I can't wait! I just wish Azzy was here to join us.'

"Yeah, me too buddy. But hey, If you don't tell your mother, I'll let you two skype each other. Deal?"  
Kris nodded with excitement. He just hoped that his older brother wasn't still mad at him. He had actually been clean from cutting for a whole two months!

They had arrived at Asgore's home and The mute child put his bags down by the staircase. "Alrighty Kris, This time I wasn't as prepared, so I'm going to set up a bed for you and then make dinner. How do Pizza rolls sound? I got your favorite, Totino's!" He ruffled Kris's hair and made his way upstairs. Kris walked around the little flower shop. He looked at the yellow flowers and shuddered. He hated them because they reminded him of a nightmare he once had. He dreamed that he was a different person named frisk, and he had to save the world from his own brother who had turned into a god of hyperdeath. The flower was there too, but it was alive. it went by the name of flowey, and tried to kill everyone he loved... He thought his dream would make a pretty epic videogame. Maybe he should call it "Undertale". Nah, that sounded a little too familiar. Maybe something else. His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into a shelf which had potted plants in them. Luckily, he didn't knock any of them over. His phone vibrated so he decided to see who had texted him. It was the skeleton who ran the convenience store down the road. It read "hey kid, what you doin?" kris texted back "nothing, just at my Dad's place. You need something?" 

"Nope, just checking on you. tell the wife and kids I said hey ;)"

Kris smiled. He decided he should take a shower, it was almost time for dinner.

He headed upstairs where he ran into his dad, who was on the phone, silently crying.

(SAD WARNING TRIGGER WARNING!)  
He put a hand on his father's shoulder. Asgore pulled himself together and whispered "I'm so sorry kris, but I'm afraid you can't talk to your brother tonight... I'll be in my office and when you're hungry, the pizza rolls are in the oven. Sorry..." He walked away sobbing. Kris was deeply concerned, so he looked at his dad's phone (Even though he knew it was rude) and when he saw the text, he cried.

"Asgore Dreemurr, It is with deep regards that we tell you your son, Asriel Dreemurr, has been in a car wreck. It is with a heavy heart that we tell you he only has 72 hours to live. Please come as soon as possible and get ready to say your goodbye's."

Kris threw the phone across the room, sobbing hard. He tried to scream but couldn't because he was physically dumb, his voice box was messed up and nothing came out. He collapsed on the floor and was pounding his fist against it. It hurt his knuckles, but the hurt felt good. It was nothing compared to how his heart felt. His head began to spin as he thought about his dear brother. He never even got to say he was sorry for all the times he had scared him. Kris was heartbroken. He wanted to kill himself. He worked up enough strength to get into the shower, where he undressed himself. he turned on the water and let it heat up. He then stared at his bare thighs and all the scars that were left on them. He took out a razor from his hygiene kit and dragged it across his flesh slowly. he watched as the blood oozed out from each straight line. It was calming to watch and cutting gave him a high. He really needed this right now, so he took in a deep breath and sliced up his leg, going deeper and deeper with every movement. Eventually, both legs were covered with gashes and drowning in blood. He got up shakily and continued to shower as if nothing happened.

Once he finished his shower (which took about an hour) He covered up his legs with some pajama pants and went back downstairs where Asgore was having an argument with his ex-wife.  
"Toriel! Please, be sensible! we have to tell Kris, we can't just hide this from him forever. He's gonna find out one way or another. I say we should meet up at the hospital tomorrow. Kris can miss one week of school, they should understand. I would do it tonight, but that's too much for one young soul to handle. I will talk to him and then tomorrow we will say our goodbye's. as for the rest of the week, we need to put our differences to the side and work out Asriel's funeral plan. Honestly, I'm not sure we can afford a full-blown service." The monster turned around and saw kris. "Hey, I think he overheard. I'm gonna put you on speaker so you can talk to him."

Toriel's voice came out of the small phone. "Kris, baby," Toriel's voice started to quiver. "Kris, Azzy was in a car wreck at University and he's not gonna make it..." The woman sobbed and gasped for air, failing every time. Kris couldn't cry, although he wanted to. He signed to his father 'what happened? how did this happen? What did he do to get himself into this? Why would God let this happen to him, he was a saint!'

Asgore spoke softly. "Son, I wonder the same thing that you do. I loved him very much, and so does his creator, But I'm afraid it was his time to go home. I wish he could've stayed a little while longer, but God has other plans and only he knows what will happen next." He opened his arms and hugged the poor soul, and they both cried for a while.  
Eventually, it was time to go to bed, but Kris wasn't able to sleep. He tried to think positive, but for fuck's sake, his brother was dead! a million memories ricochet through his broken mind. he eventually remembered the time when they were younger and were at the diner.

"Hey Kris, what do you think of my new Pokemon?" Asriel held up his Gameboy and shoved it in the human's face. Kris smiled and signed out 'it's super cool! what is it?'  
"It's a Machoke! He's really cool because he has four arms and knows a BUNCH of cool rock-type moves. I even got him a special Pokeball called a 'masterball'. Basically it means that you have a higher chance of catching it." The little goat rambled on and on about Pokemon, but Kris was never really into it. He preferred games like F-Zero and Mother. He tried to get Asriel into Mother 3 but he said it was "too much reading".

Kris smiled at the memory and successfully fell asleep. 

The night had passed and Asgore shook the tired human softly. "Kris, Kris, son, It's time to get up. We are leaving in twenty minutes to go say bye to Azzy."  
Kris had almost forgotten that Azzy was dying. He cried a little, but wiped his tears away. He got dressed and didn't eat breakfast, he can't eat when he's depressed. He and Asgore stepped outside where they met with Toriel. She hugged Kris tightly and they all got in Asgore's red truck.

The drive to the Hospital was cold and silent, painful almost. Eventually, they reached their destination. They had checked in at the front desk and sat in the waiting room where they were greeted by familiar faces.

The entire neighborhood was there. Sans, Papyrus, Catty, Bratty, Undyne, Napstablook, The Holiday's, Berdley, Temmie, Monster kidd, Susie and everyone else was there. They each had a different item in their hand witha letter inside. Each of them came up one-by-one to give their regards to the Dreemurr family.

"The Dreemurr family, you may now come in." announced the nurse.

The trio entered the room and instantly ran to Asriel. "Azzy!" announced the parents while Kris frantically signed out the boy's name.

"Hey guys, It's nice to see you. How have you been?" Asriel said weakly. He tried to smile, but ended up crying instead. "Kris, I want to talk to you."  
Kris walked up tearfully and sat down next to his brother. "Kris, I'm going to heaven. I've had a great time here in the Underground, But it's time for me to go home." He started to silently cry while Kris signed 'Why? Why is God doing this to you? To ME?'  
Asriel sighed. "Kris, God has plans for me, and they are some BIG plans. I have no idea why either, maybe he needs me to help guide others, maybe he needs me to fight against evil. Maybe he needs me to show him how to play Pokemon." He laughed at that last bit, but no one else thought it was funny.

Asriel said his final speech to the family. He spoke for at least five hours, but it felt like ten. He spoke about his entire life story, how much he loved his family, and all the gteatest memories.

The end had come creeping up at last, and they all said their heartfelt goodbye's.  
"Kris, come here buddy." Asriel said. "I got something I need you to do for me. Finnish the game and level up my machoke." He put the small clear Gameboy in Kris's hand and said "Meet me up in Heaven" before falling asleep for the last time.

THE END


End file.
